A device of this type is known, for example, from WO 2008/125507 A2. The device, referred to therein as a turning block, is set up flush with two further bearing blocks along a straight line. The rotor of a gas turbine can be deposited on the two bearing blocks, and its flange arranged on the compressor-side end can then be connected to the turning block. For this purpose, the turning block has at its tip a joint whose axis of rotation extends parallel to the horizontal plane. At the same time, the joint comprises a rolling-bearing-mounted receptacle for a rotatable turntable. After fastening the flange to the turntable, the turbine-side end can be lifted using a crane. In the meantime, the rotor is pivoted about the axis of rotation of the joint and thus moved from its horizontal position into a vertical position. This is also referred to as the straightening-up of the rotor. The rotor is then secured against tilting over by means of a securing device designed as a scaffold. Here, the rotor is secured against tilting over at a comparatively large height, far above the axis of rotation of the joint.
The construction known from the prior art is of comparatively large size and thus causes relatively high costs both in terms of production and during transport.
Furthermore, a turning device for a gas turbine rotor is known from DE 24 26 231 A1. In the case of the known turning device, a holding ring mounted about a horizontal pivot axis in two lateral supports is provided, which holding ring can engage around a section of the rotor to be set up. However, this turning device is not suitable for relatively large or relatively heavy rotors and does not offer sufficient fastening for special loads which occur.